HARRY POTTER AND THE VEIL OF TIME
by 4R0ZEN-FYR3
Summary: Harry unintentionally travels in time and wakes up to find himself in his 11-year-old body a day before his Hogwarts letter arrives. He has memories from his past life and is extremely powerful. AU, Harry/Hermione, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Harry


**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction on this account, and it is going to be an unintentional time-travel fic. Harry travels back in time without meaning to because Death and Fate were not happy with the canon timeline. **

**I am taking inspiration from:**

**The Heir of the Founders By The Cold Turkey**

**Harry Potter and the Time Warp By joenaruhina57**

**AU, Harry/Hermione, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Harry.**

* * *

Sirius was laughing in the department of mysteries. He was congratulating Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sirius was hit by the curse and toppled over into the veil. The veil of death. Harry was yelling, only restraint by a certain werewolf named Remus Lupin. When Harry broke free of his grip, he ran into the void, chasing his godfather.

* * *

Harry woke up with a splitting headache, it took him a while to remember who he was and what he did. He, Harry Potter was the only son of Lily Evans and James Potter. He defeated a dark lord when he was 1, 11, 12, 14, and 17. He was the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the victor against the feared He-who-must-not-be-named. He was married to Ginevra Potter, once a Weasley, whose brother was his best mate. He was the head of the Auror force, six-time winner of the Wizarding World's best potioneer of the year award, the ministry of magic in Britain's best curse-breaker and dueling champion. He woke up and realized that it was only a dream, he checked his watch, which had been custom-made and charmed to remove all tracking charms and to break wards and buttons that cast dissolution charms, shield charms, and instant apparition. It looked a little fuzzy but the time displayed 5:23, which was three minutes after when he should have gone up. He turned around to see if he had wakened Ginny, but she wasn't there. Thinking she was probably already downstairs making coffee or tea he decided to check on the kids. He sat up and banged his head against something hard.

Harry looked up and saw a jagged piece of wood above him, his eyes blurry but still working. He dismissed his poor eyesight as a trick of the pain, and groaned as he, out of habit reached for his glasses. He grabbed them and put them on before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to have glasses. He had gotten his eyes fixed when he was training to become an Auror. Aurora's couldn't stand to have poor eyesight when dueling dark wizards. He paused and thought. His Occlumency shields were still in place but he felt, small. He looked down to find himself staring at himself into a mirror that definitely wasn't in his and Ginny's room before but his reflection seemed, off. He stared at it before his eyes adjusted to the light and he gawked at himself. He saw himself, but in his eleven-year-old body with a stupid look on his face, he was so busy that he didn't notice the stomping above him, and his thoughts were cut short by an angry Uncle Vernon who promptly pulled him out, pinned Harry to the wall, and yelled at him for stealing food and waking them up in the middle of the night and other nonsense. Harry was too shocked to care but when he was pushed back in by his uncle with a grumbled: "No food for a week" he could clear his mind. He stepped into his Occlumency barriers and found that his memories were still organized in a library, while his more important and private ones were in a hidden basement of a potions lab in the small village he had created, based off of some wizarding villages he had traveled to in his past, or, "Wait, is it my past or future?" Harry was broken out of his musings by a flash of light that knocked him backward into the wall. When he sat up, there were two figures facing him. His eyes widened as he stared at the one on his right. There was no way, it couldn't possibly be.

The male figure stared at Harry before he spoke. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Harry shivered, those were the same words spoken by Lord Voldemort before He killed Harry. Harry had met the male figure too, and it was right after he was hit by the killing curse in the forbidden forest.

"Death", said Harry, inclining his head politely.

"Let's just get straight to the point." Said Death, "I know you may be confused as of why you are stuck here, as you humans are extremely dimwitted. You have been chosen as the Champion of Death-" The female figure elbowed him in the ribs and interrupted him.

"The Champion of Death AND Fate." She said, glaring at him. "Anyways, we have chosen you to be the Champion of Death because you have managed to survive Death twice, but even so, your fate was evaded. We have brought you back to test you, this is the first and final test, which also happens to be the task you were assigned when your fate was sealed."

"I have a task?"

"Yes, you do, and that was not to live in a world of peace-"

"Peace?"

"You were supposed to confront Volde-thing seven times in your life, at seven different stages of power." interrupted Death.

Harry thought for a moment, then asked, "What will happen if I don't cooperate?"

Death smiled grimly, and said, "Then your entire world will go into total collapse."

There was a long pause before,

"I accept"

* * *

**Cliffhangers are horrible to read but so fun to write! This is the first chapter of what I hope is going to be a fun fanfiction with Harry being savage and way too powerful for his own good. Also, I'm not even sure if this can be considered a cliffhanger but I'll call it one because I don't know what else to call it. Please judge this as harshly as you want because I have almost no experience in writing outside of schoolwork. THANKS!**

**\- 4R0ZEN-FYR3**


End file.
